When tandem carding was first developed, the thin carded web from a first card was simply fed to a second card which resulted in a cleaner, more acceptable web which could thereafter be spun into superior yarn. Later, the web of the first card was passed over a pair of transfer rolls and thence to the cylinder of a second card with improved results as illustrated in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,097,399. In practice, the web from a first card is passed between crush or pressure rolls and thence over suitable transfer rolls to the main cylinder of a second card. The web from the first card is not subjected to any appreciable condensing action prior to transfer to the main cylinder of the second card as described in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,249,967.
It is also known that fibers may be doffed from a clothed carding cylinder by passing same into a throat or opening formed by a thin member projecting between the clothed cylinder and a second roll placed in transfer relation thereto. This practice is illustrated in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,283,366. When employing such apparatus, the doffed web may be passed about the second roll and thence between a pair of rotatable nip rolls for further processing.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for readily transferring the carded web from a first carding apparatus to a second carding apparatus in an improved manner.
Another important object of the invention is to improve the quality of the carded web resulting from the action of a tandem card arrangement by increasing the carding action to which the web is subjected.
A further important object is to improve the passage of a web from one carding arrangement to another by more positively controlling the web during transfer and feeding.